


Lost and Insecure

by allthelovelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Best Friends, Boyfriends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthelovelarry/pseuds/allthelovelarry
Summary: the one where Harry becomes a famous model and leaves his bestfriend/boyfriend Louis behind. He wants to regain contact when he sees him front row at his fashion show.INCOMPLETE - ANY FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED! @louisftminter on twitter !





	Lost and Insecure

It’s been over 2 years since Harry has spoken to Louis. Since his groundbreaking modelling contract with Yves Saint Laurent, Harry’s life has been a whirlwind of interviews, photo shoots and mingling with rich businessmen (while collecting quite a hefty salary at the same time). Louis was his… what even were they? Harry never really understood their relationship. They were somewhere between best friends and boyfriends. They could sit watching TV while bantering off of each other, but they could also just sit cuddling for hours. Company was valued to both of them. They craved the feeling of infatuation and love, and only the other could give them that satisfaction.  
They were out in Manchester the day Harry was spotted by an agency. They weren’t quite out to the public, so there was a strict no - hand - holding - rule. They milled in and out of different shops without buying anything, just joking about any funny item they’d find. Ann Summers - a women’s lingerie shop was a particular favourite of Harry’s. Pulling a lace bralette up to his broad torso, he’d joke to Louis:  
“What d’you think Lou? Think it’d suit me?” he’d remark while twirling around.  
“Actually I thought this was more your kind of thing, H.” Louis pulled a baby pink lace bralette off of the hanger with the matching panties attached. Harry stood in awe while Louis bit his lip, sizing Harry up to the lingerie. Harry stood still for a few moments, carefully watching louis flick through the different sizes. He decided on one and started walking towards the counter. Panicked, Harry pounced out of his trance and nearly shouted:  
“Lou! What the fuck are you doing?” His thick brown eyebrows furrowed deeply on his forehead and if you looked closely, beads of sweat started to gather in between.  
“Relax, curly, I’m buying you it silly. Don’t sweat.” Louis calmly said.


End file.
